The present invention relates to etching an etch layer through a mask during the production of a semiconductor device. More specifically, the removal of residue after an etch process.
During semiconductor wafer processing, doped silicon oxide layers are used to provide low-k dielectric layers. During the formation of high aspect ratio contacts in doped silicon oxide layers, residues may be deposited at the bottom of such contacts.